


All Your Love Is Sunlight

by Neko_ryn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Minghao loved them both so much, that sometimes it hurt physically. Whenever he thought of the other two, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He loved them.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	All Your Love Is Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgieP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieP/gifts).



> This was a request made by a friend of mine. I wrote it twice ‘cause I didn’t like the first version sknskns Hope you like it and you can request me stuff on tumblr! [@not-majestic-bluenicorn](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)

Minghao had fallen in true love exactly twice in his life. Of course, he had loved and dated a lot of people, but only two of them had managed to pull him out of his shell and make him be himself. It was hard for Minghao to be himself sometimes. He was a moon witch, an otherworldly being that, despite how many years had passed already, was still feared by others.

Mingyu and Seokmin were the only two people in Earth who made him feel like he belonged somewhere. Minghao had met Mingyu in his last year of university after he joined the study abroad program and left to South Korea. Despite being human, Mingyu had showed him acceptance and friendship, and Minghao had decided to move countries just so they could spend the rest of their lives together.

They had both met Seokmin a little after three years into their relationship. Seokmin became a regular at their little cafe and suddenly the plants that populated the building and that Minghao used in his recipes and potions weren’t dying anymore. Seokmin was a sun witch. Sun witches were even rarer than moon witches and a lot of people didn’t even believe they existed.

Seokmin incorporated into their relationship slowly and easily. Minghao and Mingyu loved each other but they were competitive and stubborn. Seokmin brought peace to the relationship and happiness that was indescribable and so unique to him. Minghao loved them both so much, that sometimes it hurt physically. Whenever he thought of the other two, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He loved them.

* * *

“Hao~” Seokmin’s melodic voice called out as he walked into the cafe.

“He’s in the back hyung, working on some new menus.” Chan replied. He was one of the part-time workers at the cafe, and Seokmin’s favorite.

“Thank you Chan!” Seokmin smiled and ruffled Chan’s hair as he walked past him into the kitchens.

Just like Chan had said, Minghao was hunched over a table. His right hand held a black pen while the other supported his chin as he worried his lower lip, clearly lost in thought. Seokmin approached him, smile softening as he felt adoration bloom in his chest. Minghao lifted his gaze just as Seokmin wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning over to take a peak at what Minghao had been writing.

Minghao relaxed under his embrace, putting the pencil away and turning around so he could bury his head in Seokmin’s chest and hug him close. Seokmin laughed, melodic, and hugged him just as firmly, patting Minghao’s back softly to comfort him. After a minute or so of breathing in the lavender essence of the softener they used from Seokmin’s sweater, Minghao raised his head and looked at his boyfriend.

“Have you been working hard?” Seokmin smiled, and Minghao could’ve sworn that the room lit up just from that smile alone.

“A little bit, yeah.” Minghao nodded, scrunching up his nose as he remembered the frustration of being unable to make the recipe work right.

Seokmin chuckled and leaned down to kiss him softly. Minghao melted into the kiss and it was like all his worries and frustrations had vanished. All he could think of was how soft Seokmin’s lips felt against him. It was a good feeling.

“You should take a break, come on.” Seokmin said after pulling away, much to Minghao’s dismay. “Mingyu is up on the terrace, and he already ordered your favorite. Let’s go.” 

Minghao looked back at the recipe he had been writing, but with a snap of Seokmin’s fingers, the paper folded in half, hiding its contents to Minghao’s eyes. Minghao huffed, but when he felt Seokmin’s hand wrap around his, he allowed himself to forget about the recipe and followed Seokmin out to the terrace.

Mingyu was already sitting down, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands as he waited for them. Minghao felt his heart burst with love a second time that day when he looked at Mingyu, his long frame covered by a gray coat and lips turned up in a smile as he observed them approach the table. He was looking at both of them with such adoration, that Minghao felt like he could combust under his gaze.

Mingyu put his cup on the table and opened his arms to receive Minghao with an embrace. He didn’t fight back and just let the long arms wrap around him as big hands massaged the knots that had formed over his back from being hunched down over the table. Seokmin chuckled as he took a seat next and then softly pulled Minghao down so he was sitting between him and Mingyu.

There it was again, the feeling that his heart would burst out of his chest at any given moment. The feeling grew when Mingyu pecked him on the lips softly and then did the same to Seokmin, whose smile grew impossibly wider. Minghao groaned softly and covered his face with both hands. This was more than his heart could handle.

“What is it?” Mingyu asked. Concern laced his voice as he pulled one of Minghao’s hands away from his face to look at him.

“You two are too much, it’s killing me.” Minghao mumbled, much to the confusion of both his boyfriends.“What?” Seokmin asked, brows furrowing in confusion.“Your love is sunlight! It’s bright and beautiful and it makes me feel warm inside, but I can’t look at it because it hurts.” Minghao complained, throwing his hands up in the sky.

Mingyu and Seokmin looked at each other before breaking down in a fit of giggles. Minghao frowned and huffed at them. He didn’t find anything funny in his logic, and when the other two noticed he was being serious, they stopped laughing and smiled at him.

“What do you mean it hurts?” Mingyu asked. He was smiling smugly at him, and Minghao kind of wanted to punch the smile off of his face. Or kiss it. He wasn’t quite sure which.

“I don’t know, it just feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest at any moment.” Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Aww Hao~” Seokmin cooed, hugging Minghao close to him. “We love you too.”

“I never said I loved you.” Minghao retorted, still feeling a little upset over them laughing at what he had said. Still, the hug quickly managed to melt away any feeling of annoyance.

“You did.” Mingyu chuckled. “It was very poetic and kind of embarrassing really, but it was very you.”

“Fuck you.” Minghao mouthed. He decided he wanted to kiss the smile away of Mingyu’s face.

“We love you, silly.” Mingyu said, joining the hug and wrapping his arms around both of them. Minghao couldn’t help smiling a little.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media:  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
